Communication Skills
by Celadon Catamount
Summary: While trying to find a way to communicate with Sphere, Wally and Artemis have some breakthroughs in communicating with eachother as well. Wally / Artemis bonding one-shot  might expand later , doesn't have to be a pairing.


**Author's Note: Hi y'all! It's Celadon Catamount! Wow, I haven't published anything in forever! I have SO MANY Young Justice story ideas in the works, but this is the first one I've managed to crank out. Maybe I'll expand on it later, but I just felt the need to post something Wally/Artemis centric. Spitfire forever! xD Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Wally? What are you doing?" asked Artemis as she entered the main room of the Cave. Wally was at the coffee table sketching something at super-speed on a large pad of paper. Various wires and mechanical parts and tools were strewn across the table. Wally looked up from his work.<p>

"I'm trying to design a device that'll let us decode Sphere's communication." he replied.

"You want to talk to Sphere?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, sure! It's alive and sentient according to Miss M, and yet it's made of highly advanced technology. If we could talk to it, maybe we could find out who made it and how, where it came from, what the Biyalians wanted with it, et cetera. Since it already seems to understand us, I think we could communicate with it if I can just create something to decode the pattern of it's beeps." he explained as he sketched.

"Good idea." said Artemis, looking impressed.

Wally did a double take. Did Artemis just compliment him? "Uh, thanks." he said.

Artemis sat down in the chair next to him, looking over his designs. "So... would you install this device as part of Sphere, or would it be a handheld device of some sort?"

"Well, I can't see any way to get inside Sphere. He's made of a pretty interesting metal; I can't even penetrate it enough to get a sample. I thought about making a comm device like our league earbuds, but I realized we'd have both our ears plugged then. A handheld would be a pain to carry around though, so I thought maybe a small clip-on or something..."

"What if we integrated the decoding technology into our league earbuds?" mused Artemis.

Wally smacked his forehead. "Arty, you're a genius! Why didn't I think of that?"

Artemis grinned, and punched his shoulder lightly. "Apparently because you aren't a genius." she teased.

Wally stuck his tongue out at her before removing the league communicator from his ear and disassembling it. "The thing is, we'll have to downsize some of the components I designed so we can make a two-in-one device that's still small enough to fit in your ear."

"Hmm, good point." Artemis narrowed her eyes. "This is going to take a while."

**- - [ Three hours later ] - - -**

Robin entered the common room to witness an unusual sight. Wally and Artemis were sitting together at the coffee table cracking up about something.

"Oh, I would have paid to see that!" Wally gasped out.

"Me too!" laughed Artemis. "So _that__'__s_ what happened to your stuffed monkey. And you actually thought _I_took it as revenge or something."

"Well hey, you were mad at me at the time, and I hadn't done anything to Rob lately. So logically, I thought it was you!" said Wally.

"I would've thought of something better than stealing a stuffed animal! Why were you so attached to that thing anyway?" she raised an eyebrow.

"It was a souvenir!" said Wally, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sphere beeped, and Wally and Artemis looked up to see Robin standing there.

"Oh, hey Rob!" said Wally. "You do know you're going down for stealing and destroying my stuffed monkey, right?"

"How did you find out it was me? And technically, it was Superboy that destroyed it. I just wanted to scare him a little, I didn't think he would totally obliterate the thing!" said Robin.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Robin, this is Connor we're talking about. You make him mad, he smashes things. You make him sad, he smashes things. You scare him, he smashes things. You should know that by now!"

"But I hid the evidence!"

"Yeah, but there was a witness." smirked Wally, gesturing to Sphere, "And he just gave his testimony."

"What? Since when can you talk to Sphere?"

"Since me and Arty tricked out our comms this afternoon." he grinned.

"You actually worked together all afternoon without killing eachother?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

Wally and Artemis looked at eachother. "I guess we did." said Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you hate it? <span>PLEASE<span> review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading! *gives everyone a cookie* :D**


End file.
